


Jealousy

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose has a girlfriend, and Church doesn’t like what it makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another RvB Happy Hour request.

Her name is Sheila.

That is how Caboose introduces her at the store. Sheila. Small, sweet, sassy Sheila. Her hair is long and brown and falls in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes are sultry. Her body curves in all the places a woman’s should. Her fingers interlock with Caboose’s as they hold hands.

Church hates her with an irrational fire in his stomach that makes no sense because it’s a lot like jealousy and it’s pointed at Sheila, not Caboose. It makes no sense, the way he hates as he watches them walk out of the store and into the mall proper for Caboose’s lunch break, the way his blood boils and he is gritting his teeth and he wants to find something to throw at them.

“Wow, Church, I’ve never seen you so jealous before,” Tucker mused, smirk wide on his face when Church turned the full force of his baleful glare on the black asshole.

“How the fuck does an idiot like that get a girl that hot?” Church found the outrage worked wonders on his lying, because he couldn’t give less of a fuck about the woman.

“Oh come on, you’re really going to play dumb with me on this?” Tucker laughed, and shook his head.

“I don’t even know what you’re…”

“Seriously, Church, this is actually so pathetic it’s moved beyond funny and into just plain sad.”

“Tucker, if you keep saying stupidly vague things, I’m going to get a bit more than annoyed.”

“Really, Church, you’re fucking pathetic.”

Yeah. He definitely was that. Because somehow, he’d made the worst mistake of his life. The burning in his chest proved that. Church sighed and banged his head against the counter because dammit this was never supposed to happen. He was a bitter asshole and he wasn’t supposed to fall for anyone ever after his high school fling with Tex and here he was hot with jealousy over a _woman_ who was dating the _man_ who might under the most tenuous of definitions be called his _best-friend_.

“Yeah… You’ve got it bad.”

“I hate you,” Church growled.

“Yeah, hate you too, asshole. Just hurry up and get over this because I’m _not_ dealing with you pining over Caboose of all people while he’s dating the hottest thing to come through here in a while.”

* * * * * *

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what Sheila bought me today…” Caboose said after he returned from his break, a wide smile on his face. Church groaned and just kept his attention on the inventory he was supposed to be doing.

“She bought me lunch!” Caboose declared when Church ignored him, glee still in his voice. “It was the very best lunch. We had sandwiches and fries and drinks and she ate some of my fries and I ate some of her sandwich and then she kissed me and…”

“Will you shut _up_?!” Church shouted and when he looked up the hurt on Caboose’s face was so strong that he hated himself. There was a strange stirring in his stomach that told him to stand and pull Caboose into a hug to apologize. Instead he just glares back down at the inventory sheet.

“I’m sorry, Church, I just…”

“I don’t care about your girlfriend. I mean we probably should throw a fucking party because somehow someone like you managed to find someone that hot, but honestly, I couldn’t give a fuck. So just shut the fuck up and tell me how many cases of those memory key chains we have in the back.”

He listened as Caboose whimpered and when he walked away Church snarled at the clipboard.

“You’re actually an asshole,” Tucker called from a display halfway across the store. “Just get over yourself and kiss him.”

“Fuck you, Tucker. Just fuck you.”

“Sorry, I’m not the one that swings that way!”

Tucker actually had to duck the key chain Church hurled at him.

* * * * * *

“Caboose?” Church groaned, storming into the back room almost five minutes later, because what the fuck Caboose still hadn’t come back with the answer to an exceedingly simple question.

Caboose was sitting with his back against a shelf, sniffling to himself, and Church cursed under his breath.

“What are you doing?” Church demanded as he crossed his arms and did his best not to bend over and pull Caboose to his feet and hug him. Their friendship hadn’t been _this_ complicated yesterday.

“I… I’m sorry Church,” Caboose whimpered, quickly coming to his feet. “I… I just… You don’t like it when I’m sad in front of the customers so…”

“Why the fuck are you sad?”

“Because you’re mad at me. I just wanted to share my happiness with you.”

“She makes you happy?” Church asked, moving past Caboose to look at the boxes because he had a question before he came in here and it was so much easier to work than it was to admit that he’d hurt Caboose and everything he had learned about himself and how much he wanted to shove Caboose against the shelves and kiss him and make him promise never to see the girl again.

“As happy as I can be considering…”

“Considering?” Church asked, confused by the pause because Caboose wasn’t the type to hold things back.

Hands on his shoulders, turning him around, pressing him up against the shelf. They felt good. Almost as good as noticing the way Caboose had to lean over to press their lips together. Of course the pressure of Caboose’s lips were gone almost immediately. Church was left standing there, blinking, as Caboose turned and fled.

“Shit… Caboose,” he gasped as the other man fled. All Church could do was bolt after him. Grab his wrist and tug hard so Caboose turned just enough, his eyes filled with tears. Fuck, those were bad. Still, Church reached up with his other hand, wrapped it behind Caboose’s head, and pulled him down into a kiss all his own. A hard kiss, strong and Church let his body press fully against the length of Caboose’s and dammit it was right and he hated himself for not doing this earlier, not realizing it sooner.

“About fucking time!” Tucker’s voice declared across the room as Church felt Caboose pull back and he stared up into those too blue eyes.

“Tucker, shut the fuck up,” Church rasped out, unable to tear his gaze from Caboose.

“Kaikaina so owes me twenty bucks. Will you two do that again? She’s not going to pay me if I don’t get a picture of it for proof.”


End file.
